What as I thinking?
by Kindred01
Summary: Cornered by a crazy killer who happens to his uncle is one thing, but kissing him? Yeah, John is sure he just as fucked up (if this is not your type of thing don't read)


John held his breath as the pale white face stared at him, the dark dead eyes just bore into him the knife inches from his throat. The blade sharp the just a gentle movements could cause a trickled of blood, he mouth was dry his heart pounding in his chest as he waited for the knife to slice his throat or have it pushed through his heart. But still Michael it doesn't move he doesn't look away and the knife doesn't leave his throat. John doesn't say anything as he stares at his uncle doesn't think he could even breathe in fear of the killer snap out of his haze. "JOHN!"

He hears his name being yelled and he opens his mouth to yell back but nothing comes out, he is shaking his eyes burning with tears as Molly comes around the corner. "John!" She cried out seeing him pinned to the wall as the killer of her friends loomed over him, Michael growled as he turned his head towards the blonde.  
"N-No," John said to him, it came out as a weak whimper as he held onto arms with the knife only for Michael pull his arm away and throws the knife at the girl. "NO!" He screamed as he watched the knife leave Michael's hand and fly towards Molly, the girl stood there as if she was frozen to the spot and only moved just in time for it to slice her upper arm. The killer turned and marches towards her only to have John grab him by the shoulders and spin him back around and in a split second where there was no thought passing through John's thoughts, he kissed him.

Molly ran out the room screaming the door swinging shut behind her locking them in the room, the only way out is through the windows or break through the lock doors. Michael pulled away from his nephew and took a couple of steps back. "Ummm so that happen." John said he had no idea why he kissed his crazy psycho uncle. But now he had no idea what to do now he can't get out this room, not in time not to be sliced and diced. Michael walked towards him again his shadow locking out his light until John was backed against the wall, one hand pressed against the wall and the other settled on his hip. "Oh shit."

…

He decided that he is fucked up in the head, as he let his murderous uncle undress him; the man slides his hand under his shirt and dragged his nails across his stomach. Making him gasp as he felt the blunt nails scratched his skin. "Oh god." He gasped the rough feel of the hands and slid his shirt up his body. John atomically raised his arms up and let it his shirt gets pulled from his body before being thrown to the ground.

Michael seems to be moving quickly but yet everything felt slow at the same time, the way he dragged his hands down his body letting his nails leave their marks while Michael watched him from behind the mask as his nephew a shiver from the teen as the cold air hits his body. John looked back at those dark eyes and bites his bottom lips as he felt the man's hands on squeezed his arse and then lifted him up and push him onto the counter. …Am I really going to do this…he thinks to himself as he let Michael take the lead in all their movements as his hands worked on his belt? He pulled it off in one fluid motion and John watched as it was thrown across the room the belt buckle itself got stuck in the wall…Oh shit…He swallowed a lump his mouth was dry his fear has now been replaced by arousal.

His jeans felt painfully tight he has never felt this hard in his life even while making out with Molly…Oh shit…he thinks as he felt those large hands return back to his hips and yank down his jeans and boxers to ankle. Then they were off his body and thrown to the floor along with his trainers …Oh shit… was the only thought that kept passing through his mind. He was naked and hard as he stared at his uncle who removed the top half of his overalls and freed his own cock. He stared at the large cock, it was tall and thick really thick and it stood proud …holy fucking hit… He was about to open his mouth and asked for lube hell even the bottle of olive oil would work, but Michael had other plans. He leaned forward and pulled his mask up a bit and bite down on John's shoulder, he lets out a scream of pain as he felt the bunt teeth slice into his shoulder.

He whimpered as the man pulled his teeth out of his skin "Fucking hell!" He hissed as he felt the sting of the wound as blood trickled down his shoulder and his chest. Michael growled as he pulled his mask back down and then gather some of the pooling blood into his hand before covering his cock in his nephew's blood…I'm going to hell… he told himself "We have oil." He whimpered, Michael just looked at him as he placed his hands on either side of John's hips and pulled his arse close to the edge of the counter. "Uncle M-Michael waits I we need to…" He stopped as he felt the head of the large cock sink into his body.

He grabbed the towering man's arms and let out a silent scream as he felt himself get split open. He let out a sob as he shook at the tight grip of the killer's hands. John didn't have time to adjust as Michael started to move he let out a small cry of pain as he felt the large organ slice out of before slamming back into him, knocking the air out of his lungs. His cock betrayed him, he may feel like he is being split in two but his cock is slapping his stomach adding to building pleasure "Fuck!" He sobbed as he hands moved to the counter and gripped it for dear life as Michael fucked him. John figured it was going to be rough but damn if he gets out of this alive he will be limping walking bruise.

John was suddenly pulled off the counter his legs wobbled as he looked up at the white masked man and then he has spun around and pushed against the wall. He cried out as he felt Michael enter back into him and it felt like he slipped in deeper into him "Oh god!" John sobbed as he pressed his face against the cool wall as the mute psycho carried on fucking him, tears rolling down the teen's cheeks as he felt like his insides were being battered. Sparks were blinding him his whole body felt oversensitive and with another snap of his hips into his sweet spot, John screamed as his whole body shook with a violent orgasm. His cum caught the wall and his stomach his body twitch forcing Michael to warp his arms around his waist and held him up until he finished with his nephew.

Michael lasted much longer causing John to cum two more times before the killer finely stiffens and empty himself into the limp teen. Growling he rocked slowly into him pushing his cum deeper into John and then pulled out of him leaving the teen to slip to the floor and whimpered as he looked up at the man. But found he was gone he looked around the small space frowning the kitchen knife was gone and so was his belt. "JOHN!" He could hear his mum calling him…oh shit…he moved as quickly as he could pull on his jeans and shirt wishing he could have cleaned himself up a bit.

Laurie broke the glass door with a fire extinguisher and rushed inside with Molly "Oh god John are you okay?" She asked as she rushes up to John and then up and down; see the oozing bite on her son's shoulder he should see that he was looking bruised and battered.

"I'm okay mum." He said weakly "He knocked me out; he must have thought he killed me." John smiled weakly as his mother hugged him trying to be careful of his wounds.

"You are so fucking lucky!" Laurie hissed at him as she cupped his face "That's it we are getting you out of here, both of you!" John limped out the room stepping over the broken glass wondering where Michael has gone to. He warped his arms around himself as he dragged himself into the car wincing at the pain, he could never tell his mother that he just let her monster have his way with him.

They kept him in the hospital overnight; his mum was in a room down the hall pumped filled with drugs armed police watching over her room. Once she learnt that she killed the wrong man, Michael Myers is still alive and kicking somewhere. He sighed as he found himself awake in the early hours of the morning, looking out the hospital window at the clear night sky. Pushing himself up he winced biting his bottom lip to keep himself quiet, tears well up in his eyes at the dull throb that gripped his body. He went to get some water from the nightstand when he notices his belt was laying there. Frowning he reached out for it and saw the buckle was missing but something was carved into leather. 'MINE.'


End file.
